The Best Birthday Ever (Summerlee's Success)
by jac
Summary: Not very good with summaries. I think the title speaks for itself.


It has been almost 6 years since Marguerite and John declared their love for each other 

First and foremost, thank you Rissy. I wrote this while thinking about my dad. He passed away November 8th a few years ago. We had a great relationship while I was growing up and I used some of that relationship in this story. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed reminiscing while I wrote it.

****

The Best Birthday Ever

(Summerlee's Success)

It has been almost 6 years since Marguerite and John declared their love for each other. A marriage and a beautiful little girl, Julianna who is turning 5, have come about. Summerlee has not been successful in getting Veronica and Malone to do the same. The incident with Danu set them back. But Summerlee has not given up and has a scheme up his sleeve. 

It's late morning. Marguerite walks into the main room and finds that there is no one around. I wonder where everyone is, thinking to herself? "Ah," a smile comes to her face as she heads out to the balcony. John doesn't see Marguerite sneaking up behind him.

"Good morning!" Marguerite says as she grabs his arm and hugs it. She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Good morning!" John smiles, he kisses the top of her head. "You're in good spirits this morning."

"Why shouldn't I be? It's a beautiful sunny morning and I'm standing here with the man I love." 

John turns and puts his hands around Marguerite's waist. "I love you too," leaning to Marguerite, he gives her a very passionate kiss.

Marguerite breaks away from the kiss, "by the way, where is Julianna?"

John nods his head for Marguerite to look over the balcony, "she's up to something. She was in such a rush to get out of the tree house; she persuaded Veronica and Ned to play with that disk they seem to enjoy playing with so much."

"Yes she is," Marguerite gives John a stern look as she speaks; "she's so much like her father. Before I put her to bed last night, I told her that we were going to have a bath this morning. So I think she's trying to avoid me."

John begins to laugh, "You got to love her. Come on, I'm starving, I waited for you to get up so we could have breakfast together, it's all ready."

"I don't know what it is, but food always tastes better when someone else prepares it," Marguerite says as she pours a cup of tea. "We have to start thinking about what we plan on doing for Julianna's birthday. It's less than a week away and I want it to be special. She will only turn five once you know."

John sighs, "five going on fifty. Oh, by the way, we're going to have to be careful what we say when she's within hearing distance. I'm sure she's heard you and me talking about whether or not Ned and Veronica will ever get married. She began to question them this morning. I had to cut her off and focus her on another subject."

Marguerite gets up from the table and heads to the balcony. "Julianna", Marguerite yells down to her. "It's time you and I head to the pond."

"Aw, can't I just stay and play a little while longer", Julianna shouts back up to her mother.

"No, I don't think so. The sooner we go, the sooner you get back", Marguerite answers and then she hears Veronica speaking to Julianna.

"Your moms right, the sooner you go the sooner you'll be back and able to play again." Veronica takes her by the hand and Ned, Veronica and Julianna head up the lift.

Marguerite turns to John "I'll have a talk with her while she's bathing".

As the lift ascends, Marguerite and John hear the three of them talking, "Uncle George, Grandpa and I will only be gone three days at the most, we might even make it back sooner. We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Maybe you and Uncle Ned can play with the disk tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Challenger and Summerlee make their way up from the lab. Challenger notices Julianna, "are you ready for your lessons?" 

"Sorry George", Julianna and I are heading to the pond for her bath. Can you wait until she gets back?"

"Of course", replies Challenger.

Marguerite glances around and sees that Julianna has made her way over to her father's lap. As she's snuggling in, Marguerite nears "oh no you don't, you're not getting out of this bath."

John whispers to Julianna, "Sorry, I think we just got caught".

Marguerite grabs Julianna by the hand and helps her down from her father's lap. "You are so incorrigible," she says looking straight at John.

He smiles at her, "I try" and then proceeds to wink at his daughter.

Julianna's face turns to a frown as her mother leads her towards the lift.

After Ned is assured that they have actually headed to the pond he turns to Roxton, "have you and Marguerite decided any plans for Julianna's birthday? 

"Not really. All I know is Marguerite is bound and determined that this will be her best one yet. As Marguerite put it, she will only be turning five once and it's got to be special."

Challenger and Summerlee join them in conversation. Challenger asks, "Do you have any idea what any of us can give her? I haven't a clue; I'm terrible when it comes to this sort of thing. Remember, I never had children."

"I don't know what to tell you," Roxton says. "Marguerite is sewing her a doll and I'm making her a bow and a supply of arrows. You know, she'll be happy with whatever any of you come up with."

"You know, Marguerite isn't going to be pleased about the bow and arrows," Summerlee comments.

"I know, but I think she's ready to start learning how to handle one and she has been asking me almost daily to start teaching her," Roxton says beaming. Who needs a boy he thinks to himself.

Ned yells across the room, "Roxton, are you coming with me to get that supply of firewood piled".

Roxton jumps up from the table and heads down with Ned. He notices a gentle smile pass between Veronica and Ned just before the lift descends to the ground. Roxton turns his head so as not to allow Ned see him smile.

Meanwhile at the pond, "you know, Sweetheart, Daddy tells me that this morning you were questioning Uncle Ned and Aunt Veronica whether or not they were in love and if they were ever going to get married."

Julianna looks innocently up at her mother "Yea, they are taking a really long time to get married, aren't they?"

Marguerite smiles down at her daughter, "You know, love is a very funny thing. It sometimes takes a very long time. Before you tell someone you love them, everything has to be just right. Marriage is supposed to be forever, that's why it's so important to be sure." 

Julianna has a puzzled look on her face "Did I do something wrong this morning?"

"Oh no, sweetheart, but I tell you what. Let's not say anything to Uncle Ned or Aunt Veronica any more. When they're ready, I'm sure you'll be one of the first to know. Okay?"

Julianna looks a little disappointed, "Okay".

"Good, now are you ready to get out and go back to the tree house".

Marguerite and Julianna walk back to the tree house and meet up with John and Ned gathering firewood into piles. Julianna runs to her father and when he picks her up into his arms, "Daddy, you and Uncle Ned are smelly".

Both Ned and John glance to Marguerite and John mumbles loud enough for Marguerite to hear "like mother, like daughter."

Malone proceeds to tickle Julianna, "Come on Roxton, I guess we better go to the pond so we can unsmelly ourselves."

Malone and Roxton head towards the pond and Marguerite and Julianna head up the lift. 

Challenger greets them as they exit the lift, "Are you ready for your lessons?"

"Do I have to?" Julianna whines.

"Yes!" says her mother and Challenger and Julianna head toward the lab where they have set up a make shift schoolroom.

Marguerite grabs Veronica by the hand and leads her to her bedroom. Marguerite proceeds to pull a box out from underneath the bed and opens it to pull out the doll that she has been working on. "What do you think"? She asks Veronica.

A large smile comes over Veronica's face, "She's going to love it." 

"I think another day and I'll have it finished" and Marguerite puts everything back in the box and places it once again under the bed. "I can't thank you enough for allowing me to use some of the material from your mother's dresses. I know how hard that was for you to give them up."

Marguerite heads towards the door, "Marguerite, wait" Veronica grabs her arm. "Can I ask you something"?

"Sure", Marguerite proceeds to sit on the side of the bed. "What is it, is something wrong"?

Veronica's face flushes a soft pink, "Well yes, no, I don't know." 

Marguerite takes Veronica's hand "You know Veronica, you can talk to me about anything".

Veronica takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, not wanting to look directly at Marguerite; she's a little embarrassed "How did you know that you were in love with John?"

A gleam comes over Marguerite's face, "What brought this on, I spoke to Julianna this morning. John told me that she was questioning you and Ned about being in love and marriage and she promised she wouldn't do it any more."

Veronica looks to Marguerite "Oh, don't be upset with Julianna, she didn't do anything wrong. I'm sort of glad she did say something this morning. So, how did you know that you were in love with John?"

"Well, when John was around, my heart raced, I got really hot, I sometimes forgot to breath, and I always felt safe. When he holds me in his arms, somehow, no matter what the day is like, I relax and feel that no harm will ever come to me," Marguerite is excited. 

"You know, that's just how I feel. I think, no I know, I really do love Ned." Veronica leans over and gives Marguerite a hug. "Thank you."

The two women didn't notice that Summerlee is standing just outside the door "Yes, he whispers." A large smile comes over his face and he heads toward the main room where he meets up with Challenger and Julianna. "Look Grandpa, look what Uncle George help me make". 

"Come over and show me," Summerlee motions for Julianna to sit on his knee. "That's beautiful" and he whispers in her ear "I think our plan is going to work".

"Really" she says excitedly and she reaches up to hug him. 

Meanwhile, at the pond John and Ned are swimming not really saying anything to each other until John speaks up, "I think I've had enough and it's getting late. We should probably start to head back."

Ned and John sit on the shore drying off when Ned speaks, "John, can I ask you something."

John jokingly says, "Yes Ned, I think Julianna will be pleased that we don't smell anymore."

Both men laugh, "No John, I really need to talk to you." 

"Sounds serious Ned, what's wrong?" Ned bows his head in embarrassment. "Speak up man".

"When did you know you were in love with Marguerite", Ned begins to blush.

"Ned, if this is about what Julianna said at breakfast this morning, Marguerite was going to speak to Julianna while she had her bath".

"Don't be upset with Julianna. I'm glad she did say something. She's made me think. So tell me, how did you know?"

"You know, it's really hard to say. I think I fell in love with Marguerite the first moment I saw her. My heart started to pound and I thought it was going to burst from my chest. After William, I didn't think I would ever have a reason to stay alive, but when she's around, she makes me feel so alive. She seems to bring a lot out of me." John reaches over and puts his hand on Ned's shoulder. "So!"

"John, I really think I'm in love." Ned is beaming.

"That's fantastic Ned, and I think I know someone about this tall who is going to be extremely happy." 

They begin to laugh as they stand up and head back to the tree house.

Julianna and Uncle George are looking over the balcony waiting for sight of John and Ned. Uncle George motions for Julianna to look to her left, "there they are now". Julianna and Challenger hurry to the main room and wait for them to exit the lift. Challenger gets grumpy when he's hungry, "It's about time you two got back." John and Ned glance at Challenger and decide to ignore him.

Everyone seems to be in good spirits at the table. Julianna and Summerlee are giggly, Marguerite and John are anxious to get dinner over and put Julianna to bed so they can discuss what they've found out. Ned and Veronica keep glancing at each other and smiling. Poor Challenger is so oblivious, he gets so wrapped up in his projects, and he hasn't a clue of what goes on in the tree house.

Veronica begins to stand up from the table, "If everyone is finished, I'll do up the dishes." She proceeds to clear the table. Ned jumps up "I'll help"? Julianna and Summerlee look at each other, Julianna places her hand over her mouth and they begin to giggle. 

Marguerite looks at Julianna, "I think it's time you got yourself ready for bed."

"Can't I stay up a little while longer?" she quietly pleads as she proceeds to climb on her father's lap.

Marguerite looks at John for him not to encourage anything, "I'm sorry Sweetheart, but not tonight. John, would you mind helping Julianna get ready? I think I need to go and get some fresh air. I seem to have a headache."

John looks at Marguerite with concern, "Sure, come on princess." He picks Julianna up and throws her over his shoulder. She laughs all the way to her room.

John returns shortly with Julianna, "Okay, say good night to everyone."

Julianna makes her way over to Ned and Veronica and gives them both a big hug and kiss. She jumps up on Summerlee's knee and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his whiskered cheek, which makes her laugh because it tickles. She approaches Challenger. "Can Uncle George read me a story?" she asks as she sits up on his lap. 

Challenger looks a bit surprised, "I would be honored," and he takes her by the hand and they begin to walk to her bedroom.

"WAIT", Julianna yells, "I forgot to say good night to Mommy". Julianna proceeds to run to the balcony. Roxton follows her out and Julianna is in the process of climbing onto Marguerite's lap. She kisses her mother on the cheek, "Is your headache better." "Much", Marguerite brushes some strands of hair from her cheek and gently hugs her daughter. "Good night Mommy," and she climbs down from Marguerite's lap.

She heads for the main room, "HEY! Where's my kiss? Roxton looks sadly at Julianna as he leans down with his arms outstretched.

"I'm sorry Daddy," and Julianna runs into his arms.

Julianna asks her Daddy, "How much do you love me?"

John replies "This much" with his arms stretched to the sides as far as he can reach. "And how much do you love me".

Julianna reaches out to her sides as far as she can, "This much."

John smiles, "Now go and find Uncle George before he changes his mind."

John proceeds to sit beside Marguerite and puts his arms around her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I think I just needed some fresh air. I still have a headache, but I feel much better." Marguerite whispers to John "guess what Veronica and I talked about while you and Ned were down by the pond".

John looks to Marguerite, "You tell me first, because I have something to tell you as well about what Ned and I talked about at the pond."

"The short of it is that Veronica is in love with Ned."

"Well that's funny, because Ned told me that he's in love with Veronica."

As Marguerite snuggles in closer to John she says, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think that Julianna and Arthur are up to something and it's got to do with Ned and Veronica. They have been laughing under their breath all evening. Every time I turn around, they're whispering."

Before John can reply Ned and Veronica poke their heads out, "We're heading off to bed now, so we'll say good night."

John and Marguerite in unison reply, "Good night."

Marguerite begins to stand, "You know, that sounds like a good idea. I think I'll head off now."

John stands, "I'll join you."

They head toward their room after saying good night to Summerlee. When they reach the door, John tells Marguerite, "I'll join you in a minute, I'll go and check on Julianna." John finds that Julianna is snuggled up on Challenger's lap and he too has fallen to sleep with book still in hand. John picks her up and puts her in bed. She stirs a bit. "Shhhh, go back to sleep," John says as he covers her and leans over and kisses her on the forehead.

John softly shakes Challenger and whispers, "George, wake up."

George wakes with a startle, "I fell asleep, I'm sorry John. I guess I didn't do a very good job."

John quietly laughs, "George you did a good job, the idea is to read so she does fall asleep."

"Oh, I guess I have a lot to learn about children." 

"Come on George, go to bed. Goodnight." Roxton chuckles as he pushes Challenger towards his room.

Roxton lay back onto the bed and let out a big sigh. This feels good he thinks to himself and rolls over to face Marguerite. Quietly he speaks to her, "Are you awake?"

"Yes," but she doesn't open her eyes.

"How's your headache?" John proceeds to wrap an arm around her waist.

"It's still there", she moves in closer.

Later on through the night, John feels a presence. He feels a slight tap on the tip of his nose. He's awake, but hasn't opened his eyes. He opens one eye and there's an eye staring back at him. He proceeds to open the second eye and there's two eyes staring at him. "Julianna?"

"Daddy, there's a boogey man under my bed!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Well, we have a problem." John says, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Julianna asks.

"Well," John says, "when you left your room to come in here, I think the boogey man might have followed you in here."

"No!" she shrieks, and it didn't take a second, she's now between Marguerite and John.

John begins to laugh, "okay, you can stay here, but you've got to be quiet and go to sleep. We don't want to disturb Mommy."

John helps her climb under the blankets. "Okay Daddy".

A few moments later when Marguerite is sure she has fallen asleep, "John, honestly, I swear I have two kids living in this tree house."

John smiles and leans to give her a kiss, "You wouldn't want it any other way".

Morning comes and everyone is up and out in the main room saying goodbye.

Ned and Julianna go down the lift with Summerlee, Veronica, and Challenger to say their final goodbyes. Veronica gives Ned a long passionate kiss. Julianna and Summerlee look at each other, they smile, and give thumbs up. Challenger just complains that this is taking too long to get on the trail.

Meanwhile, up in the tree house. "Marguerite, you're burning up! Come on let's get you back to bed". 

"I guess, I don't have any energy to fight you over this." Marguerite lets John take her by the hand to lead her back to bed. He tucks her in and places a cold cloth on her forehead. 

"I'll check back in a few moments." John heads out of the room.

John is about to take a cup of tea into Marguerite when he hears the lift. "Hey, they're off alright are they?"

"Yes, and you should have seen Aunt Veronica kiss Uncle Ned," Julianna spurted out.

"JULIANNA", John says in a disapproving tone. Julianna takes a glance over to her father to apologize, but he just winks at her and she winks back.

Now Ned is blushing as he looks to John, "Where's Marguerite?"

"Well, I'm afraid she might have the flu. I'm just going to take her in this cup of tea."

"Can I help?" Julianna runs over to take the cup out of her father's hand.

"Be careful," John cringes with each step she takes. Afraid he'll have a mess to clean up before she makes it to Marguerite.

"Hi Mommy." Julianna places the cup of tea on the table beside the bed. "Are you okay"?

"I'm fine, Sweetheart, I just have a touch of the flu".

Ned knocks on the door "Julianna, why don't you come and read me a story or maybe we can play with the disk? Your choice, you know, it's been a long time just you and I did anything together."

Ned glances over to Marguerite and John. Ned reads John's lips "Thank you."

John sits on the side of the bed and proceeds to put another cold cloth on Marguerite's forehead. "John, I think I'm going to be sick".

John rushes for the first empty container he can find and places it in front of Marguerite. She begins to throw-up, John rubs her back with one hand and helps to hold her hair away with the other. She hands John the container and a not so pleasant look comes over his face. "John, I'll take it", she says as she tries to get up out of bed.

"No you won't, just lay back. Why don't you try to get some sleep?" He gets up to leave the room and turns to Marguerite, "Will you be alright for just a moment?" She doesn't answer, just shakes her head.

John heads to the lift and while going past the main room he notices that Ned and Julianna are reading a book in the big chair. He stands there with a smile on his face as he watches them for a moment, thinking, it's amazing how she has everyone wrapped around her finger, even George.

Malone breaks off from reading the story and asks Julianna, "So, tell me what you want for your birthday. It's coming up pretty quick you know."

"Well, if I tell you what I really want, Mommy and Daddy might get mad at me." She opens the book back up to where they left off. Malone just smiles; I know what it is, he thinks to himself.

As Roxton is about to emerge from the lift, he hears Ned calling his name and a little voice screaming, "I want my Daddy".

John rushes over to where they are standing. Julianna is panicking and yelling for her Daddy. Ned seems a bit panicked as well. "John, she just shot up and said her stomach was hurting."

John leans down to eye level. "It's okay, Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong?" 

"It hurts, Daddy", Julianna has tears streaming down her face.

"Where does it hurt honey?" A look of anxiety on John's face. John bends Julianna over at the waist. She's crying and panicking. "It's okay, Sweetheart. Try to relax." 

Through sobs, "I'm sorry Daddy, I'm making a mess". 

John is holding her hair away from her face and Malone is rubbing her back. "Don't worry about the mess, we can clean it up. Come on now, we'll get you all cleaned up first." John looks to Ned, "I'll finish with Julianna and come back and clean up". Meanwhile, Marguerite made her way to the room, "John, what's wrong?" 

"You shouldn't be up. I've got it under control. Get yourself back to bed."

"Come on Marguerite, let's get you back to bed," Malone turns her around and leads her back to her room.

John helps Julianna into her nightgown and then tucks her into bed. "If you feel that you are going to throw up again, this bucket will be beside the bed, just in case Daddy can't get to you in time, okay?" 

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. That's just one of the things that happens when you get the flu." John proceeds to put a cold cloth on her forehead. "You try and go to sleep, okay?" John picks up her soiled clothes and as he exits the room, a look of disgust comes over his face, knowing what he has to face out in the main room.

He stops by to see Marguerite first, "Is she okay?" "She'll be fine, she's tucked away in bed." John feels Marguerite's forehead. "How are you feeling?" "I'm feeling tired, but better." John pats Marguerite's leg. "Well, sorry, got to go. There's a bit of a mess out there I still have to clean up."

"Sorry John, but you might want to take this bucket with you as well. If it's any consolation, I think I'm pretty well finished with it. There can't be anything left."

John picks up the bucket, closes his eyes, sighs and proceeds to leave the room.

Malone meanwhile is cleaning up the earlier mess. I didn't realize one little kid could keep so much inside such a small stomach he thought to himself.

"Malone", John was surprised, "Thank you."

"John, you can't do it all on your own. How is she?" Malone asks, concern in his voice.

"She'll be fine, I think it just scared her. You know, I don't recall her ever being sick before" John sighs, as he heads toward the lift with soiled clothes and bucket in hand.

Malone yells after him, "I'll make some tea." 

John acknowledges with a nod as the lift descends to the ground. A short while later, John arrives back and plunks himself into one of the big chairs in the main room. He puts his head back and lets out a big sigh. Malone places a nice hot cup of tea on the table along side the chair. "Thank you Malone."

No sooner has John taken his first sip of tea; it starts over again "Daddy! Daddy!" John shoots up from where he is sitting and runs to Julianna's room. She is holding on to the bucket. "Relax honey", John begins to rub her back and holds her hair out of her face." She's crying. "It's easier if you relax". Soon she is finished, but still crying. John holds her in his arms until she settles down. "I don't like it, Daddy." 

"I know, Sweetheart. It's going to get better." John gets a fresh cloth and wipes her face. He sits with her for a few moments until she falls to sleep. With bucket in hand, he passes by their room on his way back to the main room "John, how is she". "She's fine Marguerite, it's just scaring her." "John, I think I would love a cup of tea". "Just give me a few moments while I empty this bucket and I'll bring you one."

John decides he will stay and enjoy a cup of tea with Marguerite. When they're finished, John sits on the side of the bed and brings Marguerite up into his arms. "This feels good", Marguerite quietly whispers as she snuggles in closer. The tranquility is broken, as there comes a knock on their door.

"John, sorry but I think we have a problem. I'm afraid you're on your own now. I need to get to bed, but not to worry, I've emptied my own bucket."

"Damn!, John mumbles to himself as he gets up from the bed. When John reaches the door, there is an all too familiar noise. John turns around and walks over to get the bucket. This is going to be a long night thinking to himself as he heads out the door. He loses track of how many trips he makes to each of the rooms. Julianna is still scaring herself each time she is sick. Marguerite keeps insisting she is able to help, but John keeps persuading her to stay in 

bed. Malone is trying to keep care of himself, but John greets him at the door only to take the bucket away. 

John dozes off for only a few seconds when he is awaken "Daddy, Daddy". "Damn!" John once again heads to Julianna's room. "She can't have anymore inside of her," he quietly mumbles to himself. She is sitting up in her bed "I can't sleep. Will you stay with me"? 

He has a good idea "Why don't I carry you into our room and you can stay with Mommy."

She smiles as John picks her up and carries her. A smile comes to Marguerite's face as the two enter the room. "Up for some company," he asks. "Always," she says as she makes room for Julianna to lie beside her. He tucks them both in, feels their foreheads "Now, get some sleep." John leans over and kisses them both.

John walks to the big chair in the main room. He plunks himself down and takes a deep breath. He lays his head back and in seconds he is fast asleep. He suddenly wakes with a startle to hear voices coming from the kitchen. "Julianna, let's not wake Daddy. Why don't you get a blanket from the room and we'll just cover him up." "Okay," and she is back in a flash. John did not let on that he was awake and she carefully covers her father. It takes a couple of attempts to get it just right. John once again falls back to sleep.

John's eyes shot open to find Marguerite and Julianna sitting across from him. They were reading a story when Julianna looked over to see her father awake. She quickly gets down from her mother's lap and comes over to John. "You two look pretty chipper. How are you feeling?"

"We're just fine John. We had breakfast with great success at keeping it down".

A smile comes to his face. "How's Malone?" 

"He's still asleep. He said he was just tired".

They turn when they hear the lift coming up. Julianna runs over to be picked up by Summerlee. "Guess what?" She's excited. 

"What" Veronica answers?

"We were all sick with the flu. Mommy got sick first and then I threw up all over the floor and then uncle Ned got sick and Daddy took really good care of us." She says all in one breath.

"Ned's sick!" Veronica says with concern in her voice.

"Yes," Marguerite finally is able to speak. "He's still asleep."

Veronica hurries into Ned's room. She pulls up a chair and sits beside his bed. She feels his forehead and it's just a little warm. His eyes open. "Hey! You're back early". 

"We finished early and thought we should get back. Looks like a good thing we did."

Malone sits up. "Julianna says that everyone got sick with the flu except Roxton." Veronica says as she helps him to his feet. "Don't you think you should stay in bed"?

"I'm fine, I feel okay. I'm a little hungry." Malone proceeds to wrap his arms around her waist. "And I missed you." Malone glances down to the floor. "Veronica, I want to tell you something and ask you something." There is complete silence as he tries to find the words. Veronica puts her hand to his chin and raises his face to meet her. Their eyes meet and he quickly blurts out "I love you and I want you to marry me."

Veronica's mouth drops. "I love you too Ned and yes, I will marry you."

Joy comes to both their faces as Ned grabs Veronica around the waist, lifts her in the air and twirls her around. "But", he says, "let's not tell anyone just yet. I think that we should announce it at Julianna's birthday. I sort of know for a fact that is what she wants from us for her birthday."

Veronica looks puzzled. "So, this is our present to her. Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure." He grabs her hand to lead her out of the room only in time to hear Marguerite. "John, come on, you need to lie down".

Julianna is leading John towards his and Marguerite's room. "Come on Daddy, you have to go to bed so that Mommy and I can take care of you just like you did for us." John does not have a happy look on his face as he passes Veronica and Ned.

Marguerite is already there and folding down the blankets. John gradually lies down; his joints are hurting as the flu slowly takes over. Julianna is trying to get his boots off his feet. She's struggling. "Here, let me help you." John begins each boot for her. John looks at Marguerite with a plea that only she seems to understand. John does not like to be fussed over. "Julianna, why don't we go out and make Daddy a cup of tea?" 

She's struggling to pull the blankets up. "Okay, are you going to be okay Daddy"?

"I'm going to be just fine". Johns voice was agitated.

A sad look comes over Julianna's face as she turns to leave the room. Marguerite senses that John's tone upset her. "Tell you what, why don't you ask Aunt Veronica to help you put some water on and you can make Daddy a cup of tea."

"She's like an old mother hen", John grumbled.

"JOHN!", Marguerite said in a disgusted tone.

"I'm sorry," he said with a deep sigh.

"I'll try to keep her out of here as much as I can. Now try and get some sleep".

Marguerite walks to the kitchen to see how they were coming with that cup of tea, but an anxious look comes over Marguerite's face. Veronica notices. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Julianna? I sent her out here to have you help her make John a cup of tea."

"She didn't come out here." Summerlee quickly rises from his chair. "At least I don't think she did."

Everyone begins to search the premises. Challenger approaches the bedrooms only to hear a faint little cry coming from one of the rooms. It's Julianna's room. Challenger gently knocks on her door and enters into the room. "Oh my," he says "what seems to be the problem". Julianna is curled up in the corner and he comes and sits on the floor beside her. "Come here," he says as he picks her up and sits her on his lap. "Now, tell me what's the matter" he asks as he wraps his arms gently around her. 

Marguerite has approached Julianna's room and she hears Julianna between sobs speaking to Challenger. She decides not to go in, but chooses to stay just outside the door and listen. "My birthday is coming and everyone is getting sick. First Mommy and me, then Uncle Ned and now my Daddy's sick. They don't want me to help him get better. They sent me out of the room to get some tea, but I know they didn't want me in there. I think Daddy is mad at me. I don't want a fancy party, all I want is no one to be sick."

"Let me tell you something", George says as he brings Julianna closer to him. "I know for sure that your Daddy is not mad at you. You know, since I have known your Daddy, he has never taken a liking to being fussed over. When you get sick, you like to have someone fuss over you, don't you"? Julianna doesn't speak, she just shakes her head yes. "But your Daddy, he just usually wants to be left alone. People are funny like that sometimes."

Marguerite looks as though her heart just broke and then she hears her name coming from their room. "Marguerite, Marguerite", John is yelling out in a hoarse voice. She hurries to him and as she enters the door "What's wrong?" he says, "Why were you all yelling for Julianna?"

"The jest of it is you get so grumpy when you're down and now she thinks you're mad at her and her birthday is going to be ruined because we are all getting sick".

"Damn, where is she now?" 

"I think Challenger has taken her out to be with everyone".

"Would you mind getting her for me?" She must have heard me call her an old lady, thinking to himself.

Marguerite brings Julianna and she reluctantly enters Johns and Marguerite's bedroom, "Hi princess, you know I've been waiting a long time for that cup of tea. Are you making yourself one so you and I can have tea together?"

A big smile comes to her face and she rushes out to the kitchen. "Aunt Veronica, will you help me make some tea for Daddy and me."

Marguerite sits on the side of the bed. "No wonder I love you so much," and she proceeds to give John a kiss.

Julianna enters the room carrying a tray with two cups of tea; Veronica following, making sure the tea makes it to the room safely.

Marguerite and Veronica leave the room together and Julianna positions herself in a chair next to John's bed. The two drink their tea in silence; Julianna remembers what George said about her Daddy not liking to be fussed over when he's down. 

Meanwhile, out in the main room. "I have a bit of a problem I was hoping someone would help me with." Marguerite was looking at Challenger and Summerlee. "I've lost a lot of time with being sick and the day after tomorrow is Julianna's birthday. I still have a lot of sewing to do to finish that doll, but I need someone to occupy Julianna for me. I don't think it will take me more than half a day."

"Don't fret my dear," Summerlee speaks up looking at Challenger. "I'm sure that George and I can occupy Julianna for that length of time". 

"Sure we can," George says. "So that's settled, I think I will head off to bed now. Good night everyone".

Back in the bedroom, John notices that Julianna is having trouble keeping her eyes open. "Do you want to snuggle in with Daddy?" he asks her. "You know, it will make me feel better." A tired smile comes to her face and she climbs down from the chair and in next to her father. Marguerite glances in the room to see that they are both asleep. I guess I'll just sleep in her room tonight, Marguerite says to herself. She fixes the blankets around the two of them, 

blows out the candles and quietly slips out of the room.

The next morning, Julianna wakes to see that her father is still lying beside her. She quietly slips from the bed and goes to find her mother. Everyone is up and in the kitchen just getting ready to sit down to breakfast. Malone sees Julianna first. "Look whose up, it's sleepy head".

"Good morning, Sweetheart. Did you have a good sleep"?

"Yes, and Daddy's still asleep. I think we should let him sleep in today so he can have a good rest before my birthday tomorrow." Julianna sits at the table next to Summerlee. "Julianna, you know you have been stuck in the tree house for days now. Why don't Uncle George, you and I go over by the pond where those lovely flowers grow. I think I might like to start studying them. What do you think"?

Veronica jumps in. "Why don't Uncle Ned and I pack up a picnic and we can all go and enjoy a nice afternoon. Maybe even go swimming."

Julianna glances to her mother. "I think that would be wonderful. Maybe the fresh air will put some color back in your cheeks," Marguerite responds as she glances at everyone with a relieved smile.

Marguerite stands at the balcony and waves goodbye to everyone as they head off to the pond. She watches until they are no longer in sight and then quickly heads off to the bedroom. John is still sleeping, so she quietly brings the box out from under the bed. Marguerite makes herself comfortable in a chair next to the bed and begins the arduous task of trying to finish in time. Every so often, she catches herself watching John sleep and thinking what a wonderful father and husband he is. Who would ever think that the great hunter, Lord John Roxton would have such a compassionate and loving side to him, Marguerite thought to herself. She leans over and feels his face to see how his temperature is. "What were you like as a little boy?" she whispers, remembering the other night when he scared his daughter about the boogey man. "You probably were a holy terror".

"If and when we ever get off this plateau, you can ask my mother", John replies, his eyes still shut.

Marguerite jumps. "John, you startled me!"

"Sorry", he says as he shifts and opens his eyes to see Marguerite with a beautiful smile on her face. A smile that says she is happy to see him feeling better.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, just tired. How are you coming with that doll?" John sees that she is holding onto it.

"I'll be done in another few minutes," Marguerite held it up for John to see.

"Where's everyone, it's awfully quiet."

"Everyone went out on a picnic to help keep Julianna out of my hair so I can finish with her present."

"Oh!" John said as he closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Meanwhile, over by the pond, Challenger and Summerlee are talking to Julianna about all the lovely flowers they are among.

Julianna picks a flower and hands it to Challenger, "Daddy is always giving Mommy flowers. You know, I've never gotten flowers."

Challenger takes Julianna by the hand and leads her over to a patch of flowers that are every color of the rainbow. "People give flowers because they're in love, like your Mom and Dad or boyfriend and girlfriend. Sometimes for special occasions and sometimes just because". Julianna bends over and picks two flowers, "I think I'll take Mommy and Daddy each a flower."

Ned and Veronica approach the three by the flowers. They're walking hand in hand. Julianna's eyes look directly at their hands and she looks to Summerlee with the largest smile on her face and he smiles back at her.

Ned notices the look on Julianna's face and just smiles back, "It's getting late, we should head back now. I'm sure Marguerite hasn't had time to start on dinner."

When the lift reaches the top, Marguerite is there to greet them. "How was your outing?" she asks as she picks up Julianna and gives her a huge hug. "I missed you."

"I picked you and Daddy a flower." She hands one to her mother, "can I go and give Daddy his?"

"Yes, but don't wake him if he's sleeping," Marguerite says as she smells her flower. Julianna leaves the room and Marguerite turns to everyone. "Thank you so much, I got it finished early enough that I was able to make dinner."

Julianna enters the bedroom and whispers, "Daddy, are you awake?" He doesn't answer so she lays the flower on the pillow next to him and gives him a light kiss on the cheek, hoping she doesn't wake him. As she leaves the room, John's eyes open and he watches her leave. He smiles as he picks up the flower to smell it.

Dinner is finished and everyone is just gathered around talking. Julianna is on her mother's lap. "Julianna, I think it's time we get you off to bed. Tomorrow is your big day and we don't want to spoil it because you're tired."

"Okay." She gets down from her mother's lap and proceeds to give everyone hugs and kisses goodnight. As she leads her by the hand towards her bedroom Julianna asks, "Is Daddy going to be better for my birthday tomorrow?"

"Daddy's going to be fine, he's just tired right now." 

The big day has arrived. Marguerite wakes to feel John's arm wrapped around her waist. As she rolls over to face him, his eyes open. A smile comes to his face. "Good morning." He leans to give her a kiss. "Good morning." She returns his kiss. Marguerite feels his temple. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel fine." They hear a noise at the door. Marguerite and John proceed to sit up against the headboard and look toward the doorway. "Ah, it's the birthday girl", John says as he taps the bed for Julianna to join them. She runs towards the bed and with one leap she lands on top of her father. John lets out a grunt as her knee hits him solidly in the stomach. With all the hugs 

and kisses over with, John looks to Marguerite. "I think I'll give her my present now".

Marguerite disapproves. "John, we should really wait for the rest".

Julianna quickly pipes up "Oh, no Mommy, please, please can I have it now."

Imitating Julianna, John pleads, "please, please can I give it to her now?"

"I still say I have two kids living in this tree house. Okay, give it to her".

"Now Marguerite, before I give it to her, promise me you are not going to get mad". Marguerite proceeds to give John a stern look. She now knows what the gift is. "Hear it out first." He quickly says.

John proceeds to lean over the side of the bed and reaches underneath to bring out the present. "Now, Julianna close your eyes." Marguerite takes a deep breath as Julianna takes the present from John and opens her eyes. "Oh Daddy, can we go and try it out?" She proceeds to head off the bed. John grabs her arm "not right now, we are going to have to have a really long talk and go over a lot of rules. I still have to teach you how to use it properly and that's going 

to take a while. We have to make sure Mommy is comfortable about it too."

John glances over to Marguerite with a smile on his face and sees an approving look on Marguerite's face. She knows that John will not let her use the bow and arrow until he's sure she can handle it and the responsibility that goes with it as well.

"I guess I might as well give you my gift." Marguerite reaches under the bed and brings out a box. Julianna slowly opens it and gasps, "Oh Mommy, she's beautiful." Julianna says as she hugs the doll. "I need to give her a name", Julianna says looking to her mother and father. "Daddy, can I call her after grandmother?"

A proud smile comes to John's face "You want to call her Elizabeth?" 

"I think Elizabeth is a pretty name. Don't you think so too, Mommy"?

"Yes it is." Marguerite grabs John's arm as she places a kiss on his cheek. 

"Well, I hear some noise out in the kitchen. 

Julianna proceeds to give her mother and father hugs and kisses. While given her father a big kiss on the cheek, she asks the question, "How much do you love me?" 

"This much" as he stretches out his arms as far as they will go. "How much do you love me"?

"This much!" and Julianna stretches out her arms as far as they will go.

Marguerite and Julianna head out to the kitchen, allowing John to get out of bed and get dressed. 

"Hey! It's the birthday girl!" Malone yells out as he heads towards her and picks her up into his arms. 

Veronica and Summerlee approach, Summerlee leans in to give Julianna a kiss. "Happy birthday, darling." Julianna wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a great big hug. "Oh, Elizabeth is getting squashed". Julianna pulls away from the hug to show the new doll she got. 

"That is a beautiful name you have chosen for her", Summerlee says as he glances over to Roxton who has just entered the room.

Malone puts Julianna down and Veronica leads her to the table. "Now, it's your birthday, so you get to choose whatever you want to eat."

Julianna tells Veronica what she wants and to her mother's surprise she chooses well. 

"By the way," John asks, "Where is Challenger?" No sooner has he asked the question, they hear the lift.

Challenger steps off the lift and is hiding something behind his back. He walks over to the table and stands in front of Julianna. Looking at Marguerite, he asks "May I give Julianna her present now?" Marguerite nods yes. Challenger leans over and gives Julianna a kiss on the cheek "Happy Birthday Sweetheart". He bends over to be at eye level and then brings out a bouquet of flowers and hands them to Julianna. 

Julianna's eyes almost pop out of her head. Everyone has a little chuckle over the look on her face. "Flowers!" is all she can say. 

Challenger stands up and walks away. He's very proud of himself and seeing the look on Julianna's face, he knew he did well. "Good job, George", John says as he passes by.

Marguerite takes the flowers from her. "I'll just go and put these in some water for you. We don't want them to die".

"My turn," Summerlee says as he walks towards the table and hands Julianna a package. She opens it and she lets out a little shriek. "My very own!" Julianna says as she reaches up to hug her grandfather. "Do you think I will be as good an artist as you, grandpa"? 

"Well, with practice, I have every confidence you will be," he says as he kisses the top of her head.

"Okay", Malone says with hesitation. "Assai and Jarl are coming by the tree house later on and Veronica and I would like to wait until then to give Julianna her present. Can you wait that long?" He asks looking at her.

Julianna shakes her head yes. 

"Well then," Marguerite says. "Let's finish up with brunch so we can get ready for this evening."

Roxton and Malone have the duty of cleaning up the dishes. Veronica pops her head in "Marguerite, Julianna and I are heading down to the pond to freshen up. We shouldn't be gone that long."

"Please don't" Roxton says, "I too want to get freshened up". 

They're not gone that long and they head to Julianna's room. It's the men's turn to head for the pond. Veronica comes into the room with something in her hand. Julianna looks "I'm not wearing a dress". "Oh yes you are" Marguerite says. "Look, Veronica and I are also going to get dressed up" she says as she shows Julianna the dresses they plan to wear.

The three are just about ready when they hear the lift. "Come on, that's probably Daddy and uncle Ned". They get to the room in time to see them exit the lift. John doesn't see them at first; his head is turned as he's laying his gun onto the rack. When he turns, he stops dead in his tracks and his mouth drops, "Wow," is all he can say. "What I wouldn't give to be able to show you off back home" He grabs Marguerite around the waist and gives her a long passionate kiss. 

He feels a tug on his pant leg, "Daddy, what about me?" He pulls away from Marguerite and lets out a chuckle as he picks her up into his arms. "This can't be my little girl, can it? How much do you love me?" he asks. Julianna replies "This much" and stretches out her arms as far as they can reach. "Yes, I'm sure you're my Princess".

They all begin to laugh and then they hear the lift. "That's probably Jarl and Assai" Malone says as he greets them at the opening. "Where's Julianna" asks Assai as she looks around the room. Assai sees her standing by her father. She walks over to Julianna and hands her a leather pouch "Happy Birthday." As Julianna pulls out what is inside, Marguerite's eyes widen. "Thank you" and Julianna gives Assai a hug and walks over to Jarl. Jarl helps her put it around her neck. "John, do you know what that is worth"? She whispers to him. "Marguerite!" John is not happy with her. "That is a present for Julianna and that is all". "But," Marguerite looks at him. "No buts", he replies.

Summerlee comes out from the kitchen, "If everyone would like to take a seat now, we can begin our dinner".

"Wait" Julianna blurts out. "Uncle Ned said he and Aunt Veronica would give me my birthday present when Assai and Jarl arrived".

"That's right" Ned says. "Julianna has been pretty patient, so I guess this is as good a time as any".

Veronica walks over to where Ned is and he takes her hand in his. "Okay" he says as he takes a deep breath. "Julianna, our present to you is" He looks around the room at everyone. "Speak up man", John blurts out. He has no patience for this. Veronica takes over "We're getting married".

Marguerite looks at John, Assai looks at Jarl, Challenger is stunned and Julianna runs to Summerlee. Summerlee picks her up into his arm "We did it Grandpa, we did it."

"I knew it", Marguerite says looking at her daughter and Summerlee. "Arthur, you used my daughter in your little scheme." "It worked, didn't it?" he looks at Marguerite beaming with joy.

After all the hugging and handshaking was over, they sat at the table to enjoy the beautiful meal Summerlee prepared. There was a moment of silence and Julianna spoke up out of the blue. "This is the best birthday ever".

After dinner, they sit in the main room and Malone put on the phonograph. Roxton approaches his daughter. "May I have this dance"? Julianna laughs and walks to the center of the floor with her father. She stands on his boots as he waltzes her around the room. Malone is soon on the floor with Veronica as they too waltz around the room looking deeply into each other's eyes. Jarl and Assai just laugh, they haven't figured out how to dance yet. Summerlee watches as he 

is beaming with joy.

When Marguerite and John finish their dance, they see across the room that Julianna has fallen asleep in the big chair. She is clutching on to Elizabeth. "Well" John says "I think someone needs to be put to bed." He picks her up into his arms. Elizabeth drops from her hand. "My doll," she says barely awake. Marguerite picks her up and places her back into her hands. 

"I think John and I will also be saying good night", Marguerite says looking at Assai and Jarl "you will be staying the night, I hope. It's too late to be heading back", Assai and Jarl both nod indicating that they are staying.

Once Julianna is tucked away in her bed, John puts his arm around Marguerite as they head to their own room. "I think she had a pretty good birthday".

"Uh, huh", Marguerite says as she kisses the back of his hand.

John lies down with a huge sigh. "I'm really tired".

Marguerite snuggles in close to him, not saying a word. John falls to sleep quickly, but Marguerite is awake. She's having trouble falling to sleep. She's thinking to herself, do I or don't I tell him now. "Oh, what the hell. John" she whispers. "Are you awake? John". 

"I am now" but doesn't open his eyes.

"John," she repeats.

"WHAT"? He asks but still hasn't opened his eyes.

"I'm pregnant".


End file.
